Christmas with the Anti
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Phineas gets a surprise visitor. One-shot


**I've had this little Christmas idea since last Christmas. I figured since Christmas is coming up, and I'm sick in bed all day, why not post this one-shot. This is a lead-up to another story I plan on publishing. Please review, no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, but I own Marissa and Anti Phineas**

* * *

He walked through the streets of Danville, the snow was very cold, and he felt the tip of his pointed nose freeze up. He carried a big box wrapped in red wrapping paper and a green bow. The young boy who walked through the streets, although he was wearing a warm soft hat and winter coat with warm boots and mittens, he was very cold. Anybody who came outside would wonder what he was doing all alone on this night. Families were probably gathering around that tree with all the colors around it. Nobody should be alone on this night. He sneezed and instantly his nose drippings and saliva turned to icicles. After sneezing, there were still nose drippings, so the boy had icicles dangling from the tip of his triangular head. There were bags under his red eyes. He breathed heavily and if it were any colder, the air would turn into water or ice. He didn't even know why he was putting himself through this. He HATED the kid, and his annoying family and friends…especially the brown haired pencil neck. However, he had nobody else to celebrate this most wonderful time. He HATED this kid, especially his sister. Of course, he was the only one to ever show kindness despite his evil behavior. Of course that kindness was betrayed, but still, he showed kindness. Finally he got to the street of his destination. Maple Drive. He looked for the house. He walked past many houses that he recognized including the girl across the street his destination. Finally, he walked up the steps of the 2308 Maple Drive. He rang the doorbell, and he waited.

Inside the house, a ten year old triangular headed red haired boy wearing a white sweater and black pants, Phineas Flynn was playing the Christmas edition of the common famous game Skiddley Whiffers with his sisters Marissa and Candace, his step brother Ferb, his friends Buford and Baljeet, and his girlfriend Isabella. Candace was obviously winning. She was assumed to be the 'Queen of Skiddley Whiffers'. He then heard the doorbell.

"Huh, who could that be? Dad and Vanessa are already here, and so are Buford and Baljeet and Isabella," Phineas said, "Were we expecting anyone else Marissa?"

"I don't think so Phineas. Grandma and Grandpa arrived an hour ago, Mom, Lawrence, and Dad are here, we're here, Irving and Albert are here, Stacy's here, Jeremy's here…I think that should be everyone," the brown haired pencil necked teenager said.

From the distance, Linda called from the kitchen.

"Can one of you get the door?"

"I got it Mom!" Phineas yelled politely smiling, "I'll be right back guys. Ferb, roll for me."

Ferb nodded, as the young inventor went to the door. He opened it to see…himself…minus the red eyes.

"Anti Phineas?" he asked.

Anti Phineas stood there with a present in his hands, shivering and chattering his teeth, and he waved shaking his hand.

"H-h-h-h-h-hi Ph-ph-ph-ph-ph-Phineas. M-m-m-m-m-m-mer-r-r-ry Chr-r-r-r-ristmas-s-s-s," Anti Phineas said shakily handing Phineas the present.

Phineas took the present, and he examined it. "This isn't going to blow up is it?"

"No! Will you just open it?" Anti Phineas, now pulling himself together from the cold, said annoyed.

Phineas then opened the present, and he took out what was inside. He got wide eyed as he saw the present.

"A left handed flanch tuner!" he exclaimed, "How…how did you know?!"

"Well, I am pretty much you…besides my evil personality and red eyes, but you get the point," Anti Phineas said.

"I got one for my birthday from Candace, but somehow it broke or I lost it. Thank you so much! The question is…why?"

Anti Phineas sighed, and he said, "Well, it's Christmas…well Christmas Eve, and…well…I love Christmas. Despite me being a villain, I love Christmas. I can't celebrate it with anyone else because my family kicked me out of the house for being too evil, so I thought why not the one person that's shown me kindness?"

Phineas smiled at his eviler self, and he looked at his present. He then frowned. "Thanks, but I'm afraid I don't have anything for you."

Anti Phineas shrugged knowing that was coming. He didn't expect a present. He just wanted to show that he had the holiday spirit just like his first dimensional self. Phineas then noticed just how cold Anti Phineas really was. He could see his breath, and the icicles were still dangling from his nose. He thought about his thought for a bit. Marissa wouldn't be able to trust him no matter what. However…maybe…if they showed him more kindness, they'd be lucky and Anti Phineas would stop trying to hurt them. Then again, if Mom saw the one villain she actually heard about, she'd freak…this was a tough decision.

"Well, I did what I came here to do and for once it wasn't to try to hurt or kill you, so…I guess I'll be going," Anti Phineas said.

Phineas then made his decision…

"Wait, nobody should be alone on Christmas…especially when they love Christmas…Why don't you…come in and celebrate with us? I'm sure I can find a present to give you," Phineas offered.

"I don't know Phineas. Your sister wouldn't be too happy to see me," Anti Phineas said.

"Just trust me, I'll try to calm her down. Just assure her that you won't try to hurt me."

"Yeah, and what happened the last time that happened?"

"Hey, that was your choice. Look, just come in, and celebrate with us."

Anti Phineas sighed, and he nodded. Phineas told him to stay by the door while he went and got a blanket. Phineas returned with a very warm blanket. Anti Phineas was shivering so much Phineas had to help him get his coat, mittens, hat and boots off. Anti Phineas gave him a look 'Saying don't do that. I'm freezing!'

"Trust me, you'll warm up a lot faster as soon as you get out of that stuff," Phineas said, and he wrapped the blanket around him.

Anti Phineas instantly stopped shivering, but he still sneezed and coughed heavily. Marissa, hearing what sounded like her brother sneezing, became alarmed that something happened, and she came running in.

"Phineas, are you alright?" she asked.

Phineas nodded, and that's when Marissa saw he pointed at the OTHER Phineas with red eyes being hospitalitized by her little brother. She instantly reacted and lunged at him, but Phineas got in the way.

"It's okay! He's not here to hurt us. He gave me a present, and he's…gonna celebrate with us," Phineas said.

Marissa looked at Anti Phineas, and she felt something she'd never felt for the villainous version of Phineas…sympathy. He was freezing, and he for once looked like he was a normal good Phineas. She sighed, and she gave a look at Phineas.

"Alright, I'll trust him if you trust him…for now at least," she said, and Phineas smiled as he left to get some more stuff to help Anti Phineas, but then she turned toward Anti Phineas, "Now listen here Anti Phineas, if you give me ONE reason to think you might hurt Phineas while you're here tonight, I will personally throw you into the snow bank. Got that?"

Anti Phineas nodded as Phineas returned with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a cup of hot cocoa. He handed Anti Phineas the bowl and cup, and he the three walked into the living room where all the teens and kids were sitting down. All the adults were in the kitchen when they heard all the teens and kids gasp.

"What's wrong everyone?" Linda asked and she saw it…two Phineas, but one had red eyes, and she instantly knew who it was, "You…you…you're Anti Phineas! Get away from my son and get out of my house!"

"Yeah, what do you think we're stupid?!" Heinz yelled.

"Wait!" Phineas yelled startling everyone, "He's not here to hurt anyone! I invited him in. Originally, he came to give me a present, but I invited him in to celebrate with us!"

"Phineas, why would you invite that MONSTER to celebrate Christmas with us?" Candace asked.

"Because he has nobody to celebrate it with," Phineas replied.

"Serves him right for being evil," Isabella yelled.

"GUYS! KNOCK IT OFF!" Phineas yelled, "If you can't trust him…trust ME! I'm the one that invited him in!"

Everyone instantly shut their mouths, and they greeted Anti Phineas welcomingly. Linda made him some more chicken noodle soup and hot cocoa, for he'd already eaten and drank the first round. Eventually, he was all toasty. He cautiously sat on the couch and watched everyone have fun. Soon it was time for presents. Phineas noticed Anti Phineas not participating, and he walked up to him.

"How come you don't want to celebrate with us?" he asked.

"I don't know…I just…feel awkward sitting in the house of my enemies," Anti Phineas said.

"Well…that can change…we don't have to be enemies anymore," Phineas offered.

"I don't know…maybe," Anti Phineas said, and he got off the couch.

Phineas then handed Anti Phineas one of his presents. Anti Phineas looked at him, and they exchanged smiles. The festivities of Christmas continued, and Anti Phineas became more aware that he was actually…for once…happy, and not about being evil. Maybe Phineas was right…maybe they could be friends. The time came to where Anti Phineas was about to leave.

"Wait! Anti Phineas, it's getting late…why don't you spend the night here?" Phineas offered.

"No…I've already taken advantage of your hospitality enough Phineas. I should get home," Anti Phineas said putting his coat, hat, mittens and boots on.

Phineas accepted that he was leaving, and he opened the door for him. Anti Phineas thanked Phineas for his hospitality, and Phineas thanked him for accepting it. They exchanged smiles, and Anti Phineas left. Before Phineas closed the door, Anti Phineas stopped him.

"Hey Phineas," he called out, and Phineas opened the door wider, "Maybe you were right…maybe we could try to be friends."

"Perhaps, but you gotta stop trying to destroy me and take over the world."

The two exchanged a laugh, and Anti Phineas said, "We'll see…Merry Christmas Phineas."

Phineas smiled and the two parted ways as Anti Phineas opened a portal to his home dimension and Phineas closed the door.

"Merry Christmas Anti Phineas."

* * *

**Not much to say except please review and Carpe Diem!**


End file.
